I Can't Believe It's Actually Real
by taylorduncan
Summary: Sierra is obsessed with Twilight.  So, she is ecstatic when she finds out that it's real and she was meant to be Bella!    PLEASE REVIEW!  Rated T for mild language and violence
1. The Dream

**Hey guys. This is my second fanfiction. I'm writing this story because my other story, Cullens vs. Parkers is getting difficult to write. This story is going to be really easy to write though. At least I think so. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Say it. Out loud- Edward**

**What?- Me **

**What don't you own?- Bella**

**Ummmm- Me**

**Say it or I'll rip your head off- Rosalie**

**Fine…**_**(**__Mumbles incoherently)_**- Me**

_(Growls)_**- Rosalie**

**I DON'T OWN YOU GUYS!- Me**

**Finally! Can we go now?- Rosalie**

**No wait. Stay here and just Bella go and get everyone else- Me**

**Fine. I'll be right back- Bella**

**_Bella returns_**

**Good now that we're all here we can have a story because I need you guys for this- Me**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything as always. I only own my ideas and all original characters. **

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I felt refreshed because I had the best night of sleep _anyone_ had _ever_ had. I felt happy because I had a dream that Twilight was real and I was Bella. Now I feel sad because I know it's not real and that it's never going to happen. _Oh well,_ I thought and then sighed.

It had just felt so _real_. That's why this was so hard to ignore. I could practically smell the moss and feel Edward's icy skin. _Get over it Sierra,_ I thought angrily. Just then my mom yelled up the stairs. "Get up Sierra! You can't be late for school again!" she yelled up the stairs. "I'm already awake mom!" I yelled back.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet in my shorts and tank-top I had slept in last night. I walked inside and saw at least 20 Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse t-shirts. I think I may be just a _little_ bit obsessed with it. Maybe. I grabbed a white tank-top and a pair of jean shorts. I slid them on and brushed my dark brown hair. My hair hung straight to my shoulders as it did every day, unless it was pulled back in a pony tail. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth taking my time for no reason. When I was sure my breath was minty fresh and my teeth were sparkling white I walked down the stairs for a pop tart.

I put a chocolate pop tart into the toaster and stood there to wait. I sighed. I still couldn't stop thinking about that dream! "_Just _a dream. That's all it was," I said out loud this time. "What sweetie?" my mom asked. "Oh nothing," I said breezily. "I have to go. Like you said I can't be late again. Love you!" I said and kissed her goodbye.

I walked out the door before she had time to say goodbye. I had left so quickly I forgot about my pop tart.

I walked into first period five minutes earlier than I had to be there. I sat down in my chair and waited for my best friend Amanda to walk in. While I _waited_ I did my best not to think about the dream I had. It was the best dream I had ever had though and I didn't want to forget it. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it, _I chanted in my head over and over. As soon as I was about to cave, Amanda walked in the door.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully. I was so glad she walked in because I was going to start obsessing over my dream. "What's up?" she asked curiously. She knew me so well. "I had the best dream _ever_ last night," I said excitedly. "Ooh, what was it about?" she asked. "My dream was about Twilight," I started. "Duh!" she said and with that I launched into the story and made sure she knew exactly how amazing it was.

When I finished she said "That was so beautiful! I wish I had that dream," she said. "I know right! It was soooo amazing!" I said. I told her about how I couldn't stop thinking about it and she said, "So what are you going to do?" I was speechless.


	2. OH MY GOSH

**Okay so, like I said in my other story, "Cullen Randomness" I haven't written anything in a while so, I may not be very good. It's MUCH MUCH easier to write random stories like that because they are stupid. I really hope you guys like this story because so far it's really fun to write. I own nothing except my ideas. I also own Amanda and Sierra.**

_*flashback*_

"_So what are you going to do?" Amanda asked me._

_I was speechless._

_*end flashback*_

After, school that day when I was driving home I thought about the dream. I pulled into the driveway and saw my mom's car there. Good, she was home. I had decided to tell her about the dream. I walked inside and she was sitting on the couch watching Days of Our Lives. She loves that show.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Hi sweetie!" she called.

"Um, Mom… I need to tell you something," I said.

"Come on baby. It's right at the good part!" she said.

"Mom I really need to talk to you. And you've seen this episode a million times!" I said, annoyed.

"Oh all-right! What's up?" she asked me like she was my best friend.

"Well, last night I had this dream about Twilight. It was real and _I _was Bella. I've been thinking about it all day. I've had dreams like that before, but this time it was different. It felt much more real than the other dreams," I said seriously.

"So?" she asked like it was nothing.

"So?" I repeated. "So? I'm freaking out Mom! Freaking out!" I screamed dramatically.

"Okay okay!" she said defensively. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I don't know! I just feel… so… weird!" I yelled.

"Okay… then why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I said sadly.

"Okay. Well, I really don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry Sierra," she said.

"It's okay," I said and hung my head.

"Oh, it'll be okay," she said and hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm sure you right," I said and faked a smile.

"I love talking to you and I don't want to be rude but, what that it? Because I have a date with Charlie tonight. And I have to get ready soon or else I'll be late," she said excitedly.

"Yeah that's it. What time are you leaving?" I said.

"5:30," she said.

"Okay. Well, good luck," I said. Renee had been waiting for Charlie to propose for weeks.

"Thanks hon. I really think tonight's the night!" she said happily and jumped up and down and clapped her hands like a little girl.

"That's what you say every time Mom," I said.

"I know…" she trailed off dreamily and I walked off before she could go _on and on _about how _amazing _he was. Ew.

I walked up to my room and turned on the light. I jumped onto my bed and sighed. I was so exhausted from thinking about the dream and stressing about it. It took a lot out of me.

"_I love you so much Edward," I said._

"_I love you too Sierra. More than you will ever know," he replied. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. I sighed. _

"_This is so perfect," I said._

"_I know. I'm glad you replaced Bella," he said._

_Suddenly, Bella's head popped up and she said, "That's right, Sierra. You took my place. You stole my life," she said angrily, then faded away._

That's when I woke up… screaming my head off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly.

I looked at my alarm clock and it said, 6:30. Mom still wouldn't be back. In fact, she might not come back at all. That's happened before. She makes up a lot of excuses like they went back to his apartment and just talked all night. I knew what was really going on, but I went along with her stories for her sake.

Then, my stomach growled. Ooh, I must be hungry. I decided to get off my lazy but and go get some food. I didn't feel like cooking (see? Lazy) so I decided to go to McDonalds. I grabbed my keys and walked to my ancient Chevy truck. It took me three tries to get it started. God, this thing is old. I needed a new car but I just didn't have the money. At least that's what I told people. The real reason was that I just loved it so much. I had never told _anyone_ about this, not even Amanda, but I even named my truck. Bella. I have to admit that I stole it from Twilight. I'm obsessed so, I couldn't _not_ name it Bella.

I pulled into the drive-through and ordered the big mac and a large french fry with a large coke. I pulled up to the window and I handed the McDonalds lady the money. Then, I pulled up to the next window and the other McDonalds lady handed me my food.

"Thank you," I said. She didn't reply. How rude. Whatever.

I drove off and I got hungrier and hungrier. When I got home I went up to my room and sat down. I grabbed my big mac and chowed down.

"Mmmmmmm. This is so good," I said to myself.

After I scarfed down my food and gulped my coke I decided to go watch some tv. I didn't really love the tv but I had a few shows I liked. Jersey Shore, Jackass, the Soup, and Hellcats were the best shows in the world. Family Guy, South Park, and the Simpsons were okay.

I walked downstairs and turned on the tv and went to MTV. Jersey Shore was on.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

It was a rerun. Oh well, those were always funny. It was actually a Jersey Shore marathon. It started at the first episode and went all the way to the most recent one. I watched Jersey Shore for hours. I looked at the clock and it said, 11:30.

It was pretty late and I figured Mom wouldn't be coming home until morning. I decided to finish the episode I was watching. It was 11:55 and the episode was about to end and I was about to go to bed when Mom walked in. She looked happier then I had ever seen before.

Before I could ask her what happened she said, "Guess what!" Again, she cut off my answer she screamed, "CHARLIE PROPOSED!" She looked giddy.

"Mom that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I said and smiled widely and ran to give her a big hug.

"I know right! I'm so excited!" she said.

"So, how'd it happen?" I asked happily.

"Well, we were at dinner and he said, 'Renee, I love you so much. You make me so happy and I only hope I make you half as happy. Renee, will you marry me?'" she said and screamed again.

"Oh, Mom. That's so sweet! What did you say?" I asked.

"I screamed and then said, 'YES OF COURSE!' and everyone looked at me like I was crazy," she sighed dreamily.

I laughed and said, "That sounds great Mom. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks sweetie! But, there's one thing," she said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"He wants to move to Forks, Washington… and I said yes," she said slowly.

OH

MY

GOSH


	3. My Dream Is Coming True

**Okay so I just updated Cullen Randomness with a new chapter. If you haven't read it already then go read it RIGHT NOW or I'll go all Jasper on your azz. This chapter is dedicated to Washingtonian. She mentioned this story on her profile! And her name is Sierra! Love you Sierra! Enjoy the story!**

_*flashback*_

"_What is it?" I asked worriedly._

"_He wants to move to Forks, Washington… and I said yes," she said slowly._

_OH_

_MY _

_GOSH_

_*end flashback*_

"He does?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," she said. I could tell she was concerned. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah… yeah totally…" I said in a daze.

I was moving to Forks.

My lifelong dream was coming true. (Okay well not _lifelong_ but you get the point.)

Then I screamed.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

"No… I'M PERFECT!" I screamed and hugged her again. "I'm so excited!"

"Really? I thought you'd be devastated," she said, thoroughly shocked.

"Not at all! I'm so happy!" I screamed.

"I can see that!" she laughed. "Aren't you going to miss Amanda though?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "I'm gonna miss her."

"I'm sorry," she said and hugged me.

"No, no. I'm actually still really happy and I know Amanda will too," I said and smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah totally! I'm gonna go call her right now," I said and ran off to my bedroom.

I ran to my desk and grabbed my cell phone. I hit 3 and it started ringing.

"Hey!" Amanda said to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Homework," she sighed. "You?"

"Nothing. I have BIG news though," I said.

"Spill!" she said excitedly.

"Okay. So you know how my mom has been waiting for Charlie to propose?" I went on before she could answer. "Well, he finally did."

"Really? That's great!" she said excitedly. "You get a new daddy!" she added jokingly.

"But that's not all…" I trailed off. "We're going to move to Forks."

Dead silence.

Screaming.

Crying.

Laughing.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she screamed.

"No, I'm not. I swear," I laughed at my best friend.

"Ugh…" she complained. "I hate you!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"How could you leave me?" she whined dramatically.

"I know, I know. I wish you could come with me but to be honest I'm really excited! I mean, I get to go to _Forks, Washington_. The land of Twilight. Where Bella and Edward met and fell in love. Where Edward left Bella. Where they almost did it in the meadow. Where-"

"Okay I get it!" she cut me off.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you and I really wish you were moving too but… I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" I screamed into the phone.

"I know. I am too you know," she told me. Suddenly, she added, "You have to call me every day and text me all the time and I am _so _coming to visit you every single chance I get."

"I swear and you're darn right you're coming to visit me every chance you get," I said and laughed sadly.

"And send me a picture of you and the Cullens!" she laughed.

"Promise," I laughed with her. "Oh my gosh! You know what I just realized?"

"What?" she asked.

"This is my dream. I'm moving to Forks, my mom's name is Renee, and she's going to marry Charlie!" I said.

"You're right! Oh my gosh! What if you _actually_ meet the Cullens?" she asked. "If you do I swear I'm gonna cry and scream and then die."

"Yeah right! That's just too good to be true," I said.

But secretly I had a feeling my entire dream would become real.

**Well, I hoped you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter she's moving to Forks. Maybe I'll put in her first day of high school and discover that the Cullens are real. Review and feel free to send me ideas!**

**Love Ali**


End file.
